When It All Falls Apart
by Savanvan
Summary: The sequal to Fighting For Alex. I changed the story so if you have read the original 3 chapters, please read the new chapters that i will be posting because they are different. Thanks.
1. IMPORTANT MUST READ

Hi, so I was thinking about and reading When It All Falls Apart, and I kinda want to redo it. I don't like how right in the first few chapters that I gave away the whole plot for the story, so I was thinking of redoing all the chapters so that the story will be longer. I have gotten more and more ideas for this story and they will only work if I redo the first 3 chapters that I have up. So if you go to read the story and you see that there is none of the Chapters up, or if you get an email from Fanfiction saying that I have posted a new chapter, and its 1, 2, or 3. You will know know that I have deleted the chapters and are redoing all of the Chapters, so. Thanks for understanding and this is why I haven't posted lately. Oh, I have Fine Arts again tomorrow, and then a party so no update tomorrow. So have a nice Friday and I'll try to get these out as quick as I can. Have a good last day of the week. I don't have classes so :p.

Thanks for understanding.

~Savannah Lace,


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

Alex:

I walked into school. It was my Junior year and I was so excited. I was almost through with high school and this drama. Though I should probably catch you up to speed on everything that has happened. Well, Mitchie and Shane are still dating, and Mitchie is actually really nice. The only reason she was a bitch to me last year was because she had liked Shane for like ever and since we were both dating him, she didn't want me to be happy with him so she tried to make my life miserable. But now Hannah, Tess, Mitchie, and I are all BFF's. We do everything together now. And Shane and I are cool now. He bought me an iphone and I forgave him. Although Caitlyn wasn't to happy about her 'friend' leaving her for us. She now hates my guts and I don't really care. She is hanging around this new girl Miley Stewart. **(a/n: Hannah and Miley aren't the same people.) **They are both now the bitches of the Junior class. And they are now the sluts of the school. They are always around the football players and are always wearing stuff that I don't think a prostitute would wear because its so trashy.

Your probably asking where is Nate, well he is staying until he graduates which is good. And he is now on the football team, not so good. Since the sluts are always around him and his friends its hard for me to even talk to him. We don't get to talk a lot and we never really see each other anymore. And I hear that Miley is trying out for the cheer squad. Thats always good. Ugh, I so don't want her on my squad. If she's good enough she will have to be put on the squad. But luckily she doesn't get to try out for a while. And I will probably tell the girls not to let her on the squad. And the girls always trust my judgment when I comes to new people on the squad. I have lead our school to 2 back to back championship cheerleading competitions. But maybe she would be a good addition and maybe not. Most likely not, but I have see her cheer first but anyways, she is a little slut and I don't really want her on the squad, whoring it up.

3XxXxXxXE

The first half of the day went by really fast. It was already lunch before I knew it. And it was really crowded. Mostly it was freshman looking for people to sit with. And I know this is kinda snobby but I loved it when they moved out of the way when I walked by them. I'm guessing that they had heard when an upperclassman walks by you move out of the way for them.

I walked up to the table and sat next to Nate, I personally thought he was going to sit with the football players but he proved me wrong, who when I sat beside him put his arm around me. He was talking to some of the freshman who had just started to sit with us. We had about four empty seats that needed to be filled. Jason, Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella had all graduated and they had always sat with us. So there were some freshman girls and some freshman guys. Two girls and two guys. There was Hayley Cyprus, and Joanna Courts. And then these two guys Jonathan Browns and Joseph Wright. Hayley and Joanna were admiring the other girls in the group. They were both little petite blond girls. They looked like little Hannah's and Tess's. I hope they are smarter ha ha, I love Hannah and Tess but they don't really have the best grades in the world but yeah they are still my best friends. But I kept seeing Hayley look over at Joseph. It was like she had a little crush on him. It was so cute, I remember being a Freshman and just getting my first boyfriend, Shane. I had a little idea so that Joseph would notice Hayley.

"Hey girlie's. Do you know everyone at the table yet?" I asked the two freshman.

"Yeah, we do, now. We had heard about everyone here. My older brother went here but he graduated. He told me about how there was this one table where all the people that were the coolest people alive always sat. He told me not to think that I could sit there and now I am. He told me about this one freshman girl that like took over the group." the girl named Hayley said. She was adorable, she was about 5'6 and she had medium length blond hair, she had rosy cheeks and they she had a little sparkle in her eyes when she talked to me.

"Oh, well I'm guessing he graduated about two years ago huh?" I said knowing the whole story about that.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Hayley asked looking at me amazed.

"I was a freshman two years ago. After that, this table and this whole school was mine. He told you about me. And you guys are kinda lucky to sit here. We don't let just anyone sit with us. We let people with potential to become something sit with us. Who knows maybe one of you two will be the next person that takes over this school." I said smiling at them. They just stared in astonishment. "Girls, you two actually remind me of Hannah and Tess when we were freshman." I said laughing. Then I whispered to them, "I just hope you are smarter."

They busted out laughing after that. And Hannah and Tess glared at me and said, "We heard that." in unison. They get on my case a lot about saying stuff about their intelligence levels, they think I do it just because I have some of the highest grades but then they always start laughing along with me.

"I think I'm going to really like high school." Joanna said laughing.

I was really happy that I had welcomed these girls to the school. I know that I was scared as crap my first day to school. I though I was going to be with Justin the whole time. Thank God, I wasn't. Then I couldn't help all the freshman girls that come through here. I just hope that I can really help them and help them make good decisions and help them along the way in high school. Yeah, I'm a good person when I want to be, ha. But I really want they to have a good high school experience. And I hope they never have to go through what I went through last year.

3XxXxXxXE

The whole day went by really fast. It was like it was gone in the blink of an eye. Lets just hope the whole school year goes like that. I love my friends and all but there is to much drama at my school. There is always something happening to someone. Its a never ending cycle of the girls getting hurt and the guy just moving on and not caring. I just hope that never happens to me again. I have had my heart broken but luckily I had Nate to be there for me through it all.

I walked over to mine and Nate's shared locker and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "What was that for?" Nate asked me smiling down at me.

"I just felt like it. I was thinking about how you are the sweetest guy in the world and how lucky I am to have you." I said before kissing him again and then grabbing my books and placing them in the locker. "So, are you happy we have all the same classes again this year?" I asked while grabbing my Algebra 2 book and putting a pink book cover with hearts all over it on the book.

"Yes I am. You can help me with my work cause you know that I will be struggling with at least one thing this year." Nate said laughing.

"You might not. Who knows. But you are not cheating off me, in Government and Economics." I said and he laughed again. I put the girliest book covers on my books most of them with hearts. Just so Nate doesn't accidentally take my books and everything. Wouldn't it just be hilarious seeing a guy walk down the hallway with a book cover with hearts and rainbows all over his books.

"Oh, well I'll find some way of cheating off you in that class." Nate said laughing and then looked at his watch. "Crap, I have to go get ready for practice." Nate said and he grabbed his bag. "I'll see you when I get to my house. Your hanging with Tess, Hannah, Mitchie, and Shane right?" Nate asked before kissing me and walking backwards towards the locker room.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I said and then he ran off down the hall way. "Bye." I said in a whisper because he was already gone. I sighed and looked at the locker and continued to decorate the locker. I put up some pictures of Nate and I but it seemed different from last year. It felt different, like something was wrong. Like, he really didn't want me around.

_(Flashback)_

_Nate and Alex are at there locker. They had just moved Alex's things out of her locker and into his. It had been about five or six days since Shane confessed that he had been cheating on her. Nate and Alex were laughing and having fun together. They had taken some Polaroids of them together and they were hanging them in their new conjoined locker. They were both laughing and Nate was hugging Alex from behind while she was arranging her books and notebooks. She put all her books right by his. Since they both had the same classes they both had all their books together. They were laughing and just enjoying each others company. _

_(End of flashback)_

I sighed at the memory. We were not that way any more. Since Nate has been hanging out with all the football players, he hasn't been the same. He doesn't like to be around me anymore and in between classes he just ignores me. He is always with this friends. So I normally walk alone to class. I always see Shane and Mitchie walking to class hand in hand and I feel sad. I want Nate and I to be that way. But Nate doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. Its like we have grown apart over the summer. Like, he doesn't really want me to be with him any more, he doesn't talk to me as much and he is always around the other football players. I am actually really sad about even dating him right now. I mean when I look at Mitchie and Shane, I see what Shane and I used to be. I want that to be me and Nate. Though, I don't think we will be like that anytime soon. He just doesn't really care anymore. He doesn't want to be like that. I think he just wants to say that he is dating the head cheerleader and the Queen of Tribeca Prep. He doesn't seem like he really likes me that much anymore.

I walked over to the girls locker room where all the cheerleaders changed. I walked in and went straight up to Hannah. She was already in her shorts and everything. She was talking to Tess, Hayley, and Joanna. I smiled when I saw the two girls trying out for the team. I chose to not interrupt and just changed really quickly into my shorts and tank top. Then I walked out before two many people saw me.

I walked out right when Nate, Oliver, and Chad Dylan walked out. They were talking and laughing. I heard just a little bit of the conversation. "Hey, Nate. How are thing with you and little miss queen bee." I heard Oliver say, _I am so NOT the queen bee. _I thought as I mentally screamed at him. I wanted to go up to him and say 'Who are you calling the Queen Bee. You are more stuck up than me.' but I didn't because I didn't want them to know that I was here.

"Eh, its okay, I guess. But I'm kinda getting tired of her. She does little random things that I really don't get. Like today she just randomly came up to me and pecked me on the lips. I mean really warn a guy so he doesn't think it someone else." Nate said and they laughed more. _Another girl. Why would another girl come up and kiss you? _I thought as I listened even more.

"Oh, so you have more than one girl?" Chad Dylan asked him and then they heard the locker room door close and they ran off. I turned around and saw Hayley and Joanna standing outside the door. _Ugh, thank you girls. Now I don't know if my boyfriend is cheating on me or not. _I thought as I walked towards them.

"Hey girls." I said as I put my hair up into a cute ponytail. Then I added ribbons, that had the school colors into my hair.

"Hi, Alex." The girls said together and then we all walked to the field where the practice would be today.

"So, are you excited about try outs?" I asked them as we got to the field. I placed my stuff down on the grass and then pulled out pom poms from my cheer bag.

"Of course. We want to be cheerleaders so badly and we want to make an impact on the school like you do." Joanna said sucking up a little bit. I like it when people suck up to me.

"Aww, well go stretch, we will be showing you the routine in a few." I said as I walked over to the football players and yelled for Nate. "NATEY!" I yelled and he jogged over to me.

"Yes, Alex." Nate said, and I swore I heard a hit of annoyance in his voice.

"I was wondering if you were going to be here after practice or if you want me to get a ride to your and Shane's house with someone else?" I asked and made my voice as innocent as possible and I batted my eye lashes at him a few times.

"I'm staying after to talk to some friends and then I'll be heading to my house after that. So unless you want to stay here for a while I would get a ride with someone else." Nate said before walking away. I swore I saw him rolling his eyes. That is not the same Nate from last year. The Nate from last year would sacrifice being with his friends for me and we would spend time together.

I walked over to the bleachers and sat down and sighed. I have a bad feeling about this year. It just doesn't seem like it will be my year. But I put all of that out of my mind and got up from the bleachers and walked over to the squad.

"Okay, so welcome to the first official cheerleading practice of the year." I said as I stood in front of all the girls. They all cheered ,ha, cheerleaders cheering. "So, as you all know, I am your captain Alex. And over there are your choreographers Hannah and Tess, they are the ones that do that research on the cheers and everything. Then they come to me and we put them all together and personalize them for us. As you know we are the Tribeca Prep, Knights. And as you also know that we are against, the Grace Prep Soldiers. **(a/n: Ha, my school is the Soldiers. 'Hey All you Soldier fans get on up and clap those hands, get up get up get up whoo, get up get up get up go BLUE!' *Standing up clapping hands.* I have school spirit.) **So we have to beat them in everything this year. As you all know, their basketball team is really good, they are the only team we have ever lost to and that is because they have Devon Stephans, Seth Houck, Daniel Andrews, J.P. Perry, and Stephan Wright. So we have to try even harder this year since we have lost Troy Bolton." I said and then I heard someone say, "Yeah, but we still have Shane and Nate."

I sighed and then said, "I think we lost Nate to football. But you're right we still have Shane. We just need to hope and pray that we got some good freshman basketball players this year." I said and then we went on to a different subject, well Hannah and Tess took the floor and talked to them about the routines that they would have to learn this year. So I went over to my bag and looked through it for some of the stuff I would need. I was looking and then I saw the football flying towards some of the cheerleaders. "Guys, football 12 o'clock." I yelled and then all the cheerleaders moved and some pushed the freshman out of the way.

I always hated when the guys would purposely throw the ball at us. I had told some of the seniors last year to tell them to stop doing that, so I am thinking that a freshman did it aiming for either Hayley or Joanna. So I walked over and grabbed the football and walked over to Nate. "Nate, do you know who threw the ball?" I asked and I'm guessing he didn't hear me because all I got was him laughing. "NATE!" I said yelling.

"Ugh, what do you want Alex?" Nate said really annoyed. I just rolled my eyes and handed him the football.

"Who threw it, Nate? It almost hit Lilly in the face." I said with the most serious face in the world.

"Like I know. Who cares anyway she got out of the way thats all that matters." Nate told me and then he turned away again. "Ughhh." I said stopping away from him angry. Then I went up to the girls and told them that practice was over and to come and see me at school to find out when the next practice is. Then I walked into the school to wait until the football practice was over.

I wait for what it seemed like forever before some one walked into the school and it wasn't even Nate. It was Miley. She walked in and walked over to mine and Nate's locker. Then she looked around and slipped something into the locker. Then she walked out really quickly. I thought the whole thing was weird so I walked over to the locker and opened it up and saw a note in the locker. It was titled to Nate so I just left it there for him. I know that he wouldn't open something up that had my name on it so why would I do that to him. As much as I wanted to open it and read it I just left it there for him to find when he came in the door. I personally didn't want to really face him so I don't even know why I came in the school again. He snapped at me and didn't really stand up for me or my friends. So why should I wait for him. So I walked out of the door right out to Hannah's car. She hadn't left yet because she figured that I would come out of the school soon. She was such a good friend to me and I'm so glad that I have her. So she drove off to Shane's house where we were suppose to meet Shane, Mitchie, and Tess.

Nate:

After a rough football practice, I walked into the school to my locker. I thought that I would be seeing Alex here after what I told her at practice, but she kinda deserved it. She is always coming up to me when I'm with my friends and I am getting sick of it, I'm getting sick of her really. She is always like, 'Natey' every time she see me. I'm really getting sick of her.

So I walked over to my locker and opened it up. I saw that she had put a butt load of pictures up in the locker. And I saw that there was a piece of paper on the floor of the locker and it said Nate on the top of the paper. I figured that it would be from Alex saying that she hates how I treat her and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. But no it wasn't her hand writing, it was familiar but I didn't really remember who it was. The I went on and read the letter.

_Nate:_

_I hope you remember me. I haven't seen you in almost a year and I have missed you so much. I bet you don't remember this hand writing either. But I will never forget you, Nathaniel Jerry Gray. And I know that somewhere deep down inside of you that you remember me too. I mean, I gave you, your first kiss. We were each other's first boyfriend/girlfriend. I hope this is bring back all those memories. I know that you have a new girlfriend but I know that a girlfriend has never stopped you before trust me I know how you are. But I hope when you see me in the halls that you would recognize me. Oh, I know you and I know that you won't so I will go ahead and tell you who this is. It's Miley Ray Stewart from your old school. I am now attending Tribeca Prep so we are together again. I hope to see you soon. ;) _

_~ Miley_

I just stared at the letter for a second and all the old feelings and memories came rushing back to me. She was my first love. She was the one that I had written Still In Love With You for. I was still in love with her and now she was here. We could be together again, like I had wanted since I had moved here. She was here, she was here. I felt like jumping up and down for joy. The girl that I was madly in love with was here. She was going to school here, she lived in New York City now. She remembered me. She must still love me too. And this gives me the perfect excuse to break up with Alex. I mean, Alex is great and all but, when I broke her and Shane up I didn't really want to date Alex. I mean I acted like it and all but I never did because my heart belonged to Miley. It always has and always will be. So I never meant for us to be together. I just didn't want her to be with Shane.

I stuck the note in my pocket and then grabbed all my stuff and walked out to my truck. I tossed the stuff into the bed of the truck and then got in the front seat of the car and drove to my home. I saw in my driveway Tess's car, Hannah's car and then Shane's car. I'm guessing that Alex is either not here or she rode with someone.

I walked in the front door and saw Shane and Mitchie on the couch together. And then I saw Hannah and Tess sitting with Alex in the floor. It may have been the first day but still we had some Algebra 2 to do. And since Alex was the smartest one around here they always went to her. I never asked her for the answers I just stole her notebook and copied the answers.

I walked past them and Alex looked up at me and the then when I looked into her eyes all I saw was sadness. I don't know why she would be sad but I personally don't care. I just went up to my room and tossed my bags down. I went over to my notebook that I kept my songs in and searched through my song and tried to find the one song that I felt like playing. Still In Love With You, it was the one song that I had written that I hadn't really played in a while. But whatever, I was happy, Miley was in town, and I was going to break up with Alex soon. Everything was great and plus, I was still I love with Miley so why not play the song. So I did. I just wish Miley would be able to hear this song.

* * *

Hi, there. So, I basically just like added about 1000 words to this chapter. But I think this is better than the original. Plus it will give you a little bit more background information about Nate and Miley's past. So here it is.

Please review and tell me if you like this better. Thanx.


	3. Author's Note

Oh, my gosh. I am so sorry for not posting in a while. I really haven't been able to. I haven't had power since about Sunday. So I haven't been able to type out all my stories. I have been working on them, even though there was no light. But I promise you that I will post them as soon as I have a chance. I have a busy schedual. I am going to an amusement park with my school soon, all of you that live in Ohio have probably heard of Kings Island. We are going there soon. And then my school has this thing called Serve-a-thon. It's where we go around the tri-state and clean up places, like parks, state parks, and airports. We have to do that soon, my schools spring concert is soon, I have exams in about 3 weeks, I have to teach a Science chapter in about 2 weeks, I have Great Expectations every single day. So please don't get mad if I don't post till like the summer. Remember its only a month away. But I have had a lot on my plate lately. So please forgive my not posting.

Thanks so much

~ Savannah

P.S- I got second place on my vocal solo at the Junior High Fine Arts competition. So yay me.


	4. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING!

OMJ, I'm so sorry for not posting in like months. I told you guys that I was going to be really busy. I'm working on the newest chapter of Fall For You right now so that should be out soon. I really am sorry for not posting in the longest time. I had exams and other things I had to do. My sister was in for the first week of June so I wasn't able to be on the computer because I was with her. And then stuff with my bro and all the crap that he does really has me stressed because I have to cover for him and then help clean up the stuff he messes up and its all really complicated. So please forgive me for not posting or anything in the longest time.

Thanks for still liking what I read and caring enough to put up with me not posting in 2 months well over two months.

~Thanks so much,  
Savvy


	5. I'm Sorry

Hey all my readers. I'm so sorry to tell you this but my computer has a virus on it and i can't really make any of my stories. And then i lost the chapter of Fall For You AND my new chapter of The Mess He Made, I'm really sad. I have to write them all over again after i get my computer fixed so just bear with me for a while. I am really hating all of this and it makes me really mad. I also had five pages of this one shot i was going to do called Goodnight My Love and i lost it too. So just pray (If you are a christian, if not do worry about it) that this situation will be resolved quickly. Thanks for understanding.


End file.
